


Trick or Treat

by gentlewhumping



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: Penelope, Derek, and Spencer dress up to hand out candy at Halloween
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Happy Halloween everyone!!! <3 <3

Spencer ran his tongue over the incisor fangs Penelope had helped attach to his teeth. “I still think the plastic ones were fine,” he said, snapping the fake row of teeth at her playfully, “but these do look more realistic…” he ceded, examining them again in the mirror, pulling a more-cute-than-scary snarl to fully see them.

“And now you can actually talk without being unintelligible,” Penelope replied, blinking hard after applying droplets of water to her eyes. Her mascara and eyeliner smudged and ran a bit, giving her the just-finished-crying effect she was aiming for. She adjusted her corset a bit and gave herself a final look-over in the mirror. “How do I look?” She asked, feigning a dainty faint.

“Like a five-course Halloween special,” Derek replied, surprising Penelope and Spencer by appearing in the bathroom doorway.

“Derek!” Penelope exclaimed excitedly, dropping her acting to pull him in for a hug.

“When did you get here?” Spencer questioned, equally happy to see Derek. He had been ambivalent about joining their holiday get together, but here he was.

“Just now, I let myself in, hope you don’t mind,” He said, and Penelope all but laughed at him.

“Open door policy at my house for you two, you know that,” She teased, but she quickly grew stern. “Although you not being in costume is seriously making me reconsider that policy.” She flounced back to where Spencer stood. “Spencer and I match, see? Vampire, and vampire victim,” she showed off the bloody fang marks on her neck, once again feigning a faint. “You’ve got to match! You can’t just be background character number five again.”

“Hey hey, it was number _two_ , thank you,” Derek corrected smugly.

“I have Rossi’s bomber jacket in my car from the other night at the bar, Spencer can you find the utility belt in my closet while I go grab that?” Penelope asked.

“Sure but why do you need that?” Spencer questioned.

“We’re going to make Derek a vampire hunter,” She said with an air of triumph. “That way we’ll all be on theme.”

Despite Derek’s grouching, he let the two Halloween enthusiasts play dress up with him; It was a bit startling how easily Penelope was able to acquire a wooden stake, and Spencer dabbed makeup on Derek to look like scratches, dirt, and blood. With his dark green shirt, Rossi’s brown jacket, and a utility belt now equipped with a stake, hunting knife (supplied from Derek’s car), and garlic (supplied by the pantry), the outfit was surprisingly well done for a last-second costume.

“I just wish I had a cross necklace, I could’ve sworn I owned one,” Penelope complained.

“Eh, I never really bought into the idea of a religious symbol being something detrimental to a supernatural being anyway, especially since symbols can change in meaning over time, eventually losing their initial signif-”

“Wait wait wait,” Penelope interrupted. “You can buy garlic being a weapon, but not a _cross_?”

“Well sure, garlic is a plant that could be dangerous for certain creatures. I mean, aren’t you supposed to avoid giving it to dogs? Maybe it makes vampires break out in hives, or swell up like people with peanut allergies.” Spencer said, justifying himself.

Penelope nodded thoughtfully. “That is true… I wonder if vampires could create some sort of epi-pen for garlic?”

Derek stared between the two of them with a mixture of adoration and abject horror that these were the two people he had chosen to hold close to his heart. “You two… do know that these are _fictional_ , right?” He questioned, only 75% joking.

“Hush you, the adults are talking,” Penelope tutted.

“Hey now, I might be a vampire hunter, but don’t think I won’t chase you down little missy,” Derek teased, catching her waist as she laughed and lightly shoved at his arms.

“And here I thought you were going to be the hero,” she shamed him. “Spencer, quick, help!” She cried theatrically.

Spencer looked Derek up and down. “I think I can him,” he said, putting up one hand in a claw, holding up his cloak near his face in classic Dracula fashion.

Derek shifted Penelope around so that he had her in one arm. “Come on, bloodsucker,” Derek goaded, winking.

Spencer let himself get caught up by Derek, only to grin and say, “I win!”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

Instead of replying, Spencer ducked his head and pretended to bite Derek’s neck.

Penelope laughed out loud at that. “You let him within biting distance! That’s literally rule one of being a vampire hunter!” She said. “You, Mr. Derek Morgan, are incredibly attractive, but unfortunately are _not_ very good at your job.”

“Maybe not, but I’ve got a hot blonde babe in one arm and a cute tall brunette in the other, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m okay with that for now,” Derek said flirtatiously.

Spencer opened his mouth to reply, but was startled by the doorbell before he was able to speak.

“The first Trick or Treaters of the night!!” Penelope squealed, tearing away from Derek and Spencer to grab a massive bowl of candy. “Okay boys, look sharp!!” She instructed, and opened the door.


End file.
